


the cutest crush to ever exist

by princessborntodie



Series: Haddock Family one shots [4]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Crushes, Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessborntodie/pseuds/princessborntodie
Summary: Nuffink has a crush on Heather and it's the cutest thing Heather ever thought to exist
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Nuffink Haddock & Zephyr Haddock & Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: Haddock Family one shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079150
Kudos: 17





	the cutest crush to ever exist

Nuffink and Zephyr were one of the main reason as to why Heather would hop onto a boat and leave Berserker Island to visit New Berk. Those two were reminders to Heather, and most adults in general, that the world had something beautiful to offer. The smiles, laughs, playful pranks and their childlike innocence's enough for anyone to forget about their stress filled days.

Although Heather would insist that visiting her old friends on New Berk is what kept her continuously visiting the island, everybody, including Heather herself, knew that this was not the main reason. Sure, she enjoyed the time spent with her old friends, but her new little friends were for Heather the most exciting part about her visits.

Heather has been a part of their lives since their birth, and was like a second mother for these two. She witnessed some of their first spoken words, their first steps - and falls, as well- and their first ''adventures'', which usually consisted of them playing around in the woods without their parents by their side. Heather loved those two a lot, and she knew that they both loved her, too.

It excites her immensely visiting them, but it makes her overjoyed seeing them excited over seeing her. The way she would near the coast of New Berk and see the jumping children from afar would bring a wide smile on Heather's face. Each visit held the same routine: Arriving on Berk, being tackled to the ground by zephyr and Nuffink, and hanging with them while trying her best to also spend some time with the old friend group.

But with each visit heather saw changes in Nuffink's behavior. He would be way more shy around her, stutter while speaking with her and madly blush every time she would smile at him. At first Heather didn't think too much of it, guessing that it was just Nuffink growing up and becoming more and more shy with the people around him, except for his parents. But the more she started paying attention on his behavior around her, compared to his behavior around everyone else, Heather finally concluded that Nuffink developed a crush on her.

 _This is so cute!_ Heather kept on thinking, and just wanted to deeply cuddle with the little Lovesick boy.Knowing that Nuffink was a little child who would most likely be tremendously embarrassed by the affection, she would keep herself back from smothering him with motherly-like love. 

After not having seen everyone on New Berk for almost a month, Heather decided that it was finally time to visit them again. She was already overly excited on seeing her favorite kids again, and even brought them some gifts along. Once Heather was having a slightly clearer look on the coast, she could see both Nuffink and Heather running and jumping, while Hiccup and Astrid were also coming down.

The second Heather got off the boat, she was tackled by Zephyr to the ground. ,, Oh, Heather. I missed you so much.'' Heather heard Zephyr whisper into her ear, and to that Heather held the little girl even closer. ,, I missed you, too, sweetie.''

Once Zephyr finally let go of her, and Heather got herself back onto her feet, she saw Nuffink standing behind his mother's leg with a shy smile on his face. Heather smiled lightly while moving towards the parents and their son. ,, I see you finally decided to come visit us again.'' ,, If it was up to me I would be coming over every single week, but unfortunately my schedule and brother won't allow me to do so.'' And thus Astrid and Hiccup both hugged the Brunette.

After they let go of the hug, Heather kneeled down to be eye to eye with the little blonde boy. ,, Hey Nuffink. I missed you. Come here.'' Heather said and opened up her arms for him to come to her embrace. With some hesitation, which was pretty unusual for him to do so, and one last glance at his mother, Nuffink slowly walked over to Heather's widely opened arms. ,, I missed you, too.'' Nuffink whispered, to the point he was barely audible. But heather was still able to hear it, and could not hold back herself.

,, Awww.'' Heather said, and loosened the hug to take a better look at the little guy, who was blushing so badly he could not even look into her eyes. But Heather just took him back into her embrace, and lifted him up so she could carry him in her arms. Not wanting anyone, especially Zephyr, to see his flustered state, Nuffink just hid his face in the crook of Heather's neck. ,, Zephyr, Nuffink. I've brought you two something.'' ,, awesome.'' shouted Zephyr from behind, who was following her parents and Heather.

The next two days were spent like every other time spent with Heather around, by playing with the kids and hanging out with the old gang. It felt too fast for Nuffink's likening, who didn't want the Brunette leaving this soon. And so Nuffink made it his goal to give Heather a give for her way home. In the forest Nuffink picked up flowers, who were in his opinion the most beautiful. And after half an hour Nuffink returned with a bunch of pink and red flowers held behind his back. 

Heather was hugging her friends all goodbye and made her way to the boat, where she was talking one last time with Hiccup and Astrid. Nuffink ran as fast as his little legs allowed him to and screamed out loud: ,, Heather, wait for me!'' Both Heather and his parents were looking over to the running little boy, who was still holding the flowers behind his back.

Once in front of Heather, Nuffink held up the flowers to her. ,, I've got these for you.'' ,, Oh, Nuffink. They are so beautiful. Thank you so much.'' Heather said and took those flowers into her hand while giving Nuffink a kiss on his cheek, which deeply reddened again. They all gave Heather one last hug, for until the next time she would come to visit. ,, Maybe you can visit me at Berserker Island, Nuffink. I would love for you and Zephyr to visit me.'' ,, We will.''

And then it was time for Heather to finally leave. Both Zephyr and Nuffink were waving to heather as Hiccup and Astrid were talking in the back. ,, This is so weird.'' ,, Don't pretend like I never saw the looks you gave me when we were kids, Hiccup.'' ,, Oh, come on Astrid.''


End file.
